El novio de mi hija
by affy bp
Summary: Bella no se encuentra feliz por el noviazgo de su hijita y Jacob, asi que no le hace mucha gracia que le vengan a pedir permiso para una cita, y mucho menos que el la llame "Suegrita" Bella POV con un posible Jacob muerto al final. One-Shoot


**El novio de mi hija.**

No me agradaba. No, no, y no.

Estoy de acuerdo, el es un gran hombre, es respestuoso, amable, y me consta que la ama pero…que madre permitiría que su hija salga con el chico por el que sentiste algo.

Y fue mas que un algo. Fue amor. Yo ame a Jacob en algún momento asi como el a mi, eso no parecía ser motivo suficiente porque Renesmeé seguía encaprichada con el.

No importaba cuantas veces le pidiera a Rosalie que lo sacara a patadas de la casa.

Tampoco importaba cuanto nos mudaramos, el siempre nos seguía.

Cuando intentaba convencerlo de que se alejara de mi bebe, simplemente reia burlon, asi como solo Jacob sabe hacerlo.

En esas ocaciones en verdad le hallaba parecido con un perro. Siempre tras el amo y este molesto cachorro parecía tener un boomerang atado al collar.

¡Todo por una estúpida imprimación! ¿Qué mas daba quien fuera tu alma gemela? ¿Por eso Jacob tenia justificación para robarme a mi hija? ¡No señor!

Y aquí venia ella. Se veía hermosa como siempre. Ya era todo una jovencita, lucia como una hermosa adolescente de 18 años. Y asi se quedaría por la eternidad.

Mi hija es la mayor bendición que me dio la vida. ¡Por eso me niego a compartirla con un molesto licántropo!

-Mama, que bien luces hoy ¿Te hiciste algo nuevo en el cabello?-dijo Renesmeé con una voz angelical. No entendía el motivo de sus halagos pero no veía venir nada bueno. Y no necesitaba ser Alice para saberlo

-Ahora dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunte directamente, ella bajo la mirada

-Jacob vendrá por mi, ¿Podriamos ir al cine y a cenar algo?-pregunto mi hija adolescente

¡He aquí el problema! ¡Ella de verdad quiere salir con Jacob!

-No lo creo hija..

Ella de inmediato endureció su mirada e hizo un puchero

-¿Pero porque?-pregunto al borde de las lagrimas. Desearía que ella tampoco tuviera la capacidad de llorar. Asi era como siempre terminaba cediendo a sus exigencias

-Porque no Renesmeé, no necesito un motivo, soy tu madre y digo que no-dije decida

-¡Mama! ¡Eres tan injusta!-y aquí venia el mar de lagrimas

Di un suspiro

-Hija, sabes que no puedo dejarte ir, mucho menos cuando tu padre esta de caza..-ella sonrio

Un foco se enscendio dentro de mi

-¡Eres una chica malvada! Ya entiendo, te aprovechas de que tu padre no se encuentra aquí porque sabes que el preferiría arrancarse el cuello antes de dejarte ir a esa cita ¡Por eso me agarras a mi sola en esto!-Dije notando como la sonrisa de mi pequeña se hacia cada vez mas grande

-Vamos mama, di que si..

-Pues aunque hayas elaborado todo un complot, lo lamento pero no. No iras.

-..No..ire..-sollozo con voz entre cortada y con lagrimas en todo el rostro- ¡Que injusto!-grito para después salir corriendo del lugar

Me quede meditando unos segundos. ¿Por qué mi Renesmeé linda hermosa preciosa deseaba salir con ese perrito faldero, que además ¡Apestaba!..? era una locura de su parte.

-Bella…-dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me di cuenta de su llegada, ni de su asqueroso olor.

-Jacob…

Me percate de que los grandes ojos chocolate de mi hija, idénticos a los mios de humana, me observaban detrás de la gran figura musculosa de Jake.

Renesmeé era una chismosa. Había ido corriendo con Jacob a quejarse de que su "amargada" madre no la había dejado salir

-¿Bella podemos hablar?-Jacob se veía un poco nervioso. Después de todo…estaba frente a su suegra.

-Claro, ¿Qué se te ofrece Jacob?-pregunte con la voz mas calmada que pude.

Renesmeé dio unos pasos hacia atrás para después salir de la habitación. Me supuse que el quería que hablaramos a solas. Asi que mi hija salió de nuestra casa.

-¿Por qué no quieres que Nessie salga conmigo? ¿Dudas que la cuidare con mi vida?-pregunto el

-Claro que no Jake, no seas tonto-le dije

-¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema? Solo es el cine y una cena, lo que los adolescentes suelen hacer..

El problema que ese lobito no entendía..¡Era que ninguno de los dos eran adolescentes comunes!

Lo mire de forma severa

-Lo que ocurre Jacob Black, es que ella es mi bebe, y tu pretendes alejarla de mi con el cine y una cena. Y ella feliz de la vida se ira contigo. No si yo lo puedo evitar-dije de forma retadora

-Bella, no intento robarte a Nessie

-¡Renesmeé!-le corregi, odiaba ese sobrenombre

-Bueno, no intento robarte a Renesmeé, podemos compartirla

-¡En que mente enferma cabe que yo compartiré a mi hija contigo!

-No exageres..

-No exagero..

-La cuidare con toda mi vida, te juro que jamás dejare que algo o alguien la toque, ella es mi mundo entero…-Jacob sudaba, estaba nervioso y jugaba con las mangas de su camisa, jamás lo vi asi.

-¡No! Ella es MI mundo ¿No puede ser también el tuyo, porque no entiendes eso?.

-Por que no fue algo que yo planeara, ¿Crees que quise enamorarme de la hija de la mujer por la que casi me vuelvo loco?. Bella tu sabes bien, que yo no controlo esto.

-No te preocupes, Edward y yo te lo podemos controlar muy bien, quizás con un golpe en la cara.

-No creo que eso sea suficiente

Suspire.

-¿La traeras temprano?

-A las nueve en punto ella estará en casa

-¿Nada de bebidas alcoholicas, drogas, o cigarros?

-¡Bella solo es el cine!

-De cualquier modo, uno no sabe como son las cosas hoy en dia

-Bien, lo prometo, pura diversión sana.

-¿No te atreveras a tocarla, besarla, abrazarla o tocar su virginal cuerpo?-pregunte con fuego en la mirada

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Ni siquiera tomarla de la mano?

-Si me entero que lo hiciste, no tendras motivo para no poder cruzar las piernas totalmente

Jacob trago saliva y solo asintió en silencio

-Bien, llévatela…

Renesmee entro apresuradamente a la habitación.

-¿Puedo ir?

-SI..-masculle inconforme

-¡Gracias mama!-dijo abrazandome

-Gracias Bells-secundo Jacob

-¿Nos vamos?-le pregunto mi hija con ilusión a su Jacob.

-Vamonos-apoyo el

Los mire alejarse un poco

-Nos vemos, _suegrita_

_¿Suegrita? _¿Ese perro maloliente me acababa de llamar suegrita?

-¡Jacob Balck vuelve aca!

El rio burlon

-¡Vamos Bells! ¡Solo era una broma! ¡Isabella aleja tus colmillos de mi cuello! ¡Bella no!

-¡Mama detente!

-Muy tarde ¡Vas a morir chucho desgraciado!

* * *

Nada que decir :P

algo que salio de la nada xD

si les gusta dejen un review q no cobran *_*

chaaaao.


End file.
